my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Burning Bright/Chapter 5
''Heating Up!' ---- Aki walked to class with Hana and Satomi at her side. “What do you think we’ll be doing today?” Hana questioned, holding her arms behind her head. “Yesterday was so crazy.” “Who knows.” Satomi shrugged. “Maybe we’ll get some actual battle training today. Yesterday we didn’t get to see much, I couldn’t tell you what half our classmates Quirks are.” “It looks like a lot of them don’t enhance physical ability. Hell, I was only able to use mine in the softball throw.” “I didn’t use mine at all.” Satomi pointed out. “Melting only has so many uses when it comes to physical ability.” “Yeah but you still ranked in the top ten.” Aki said, trying to assure Satomi. “You still have so much physical ability on top of your Quirk.” Satomi laughed. “Yeah, I kind of have to.” She crossed her arms. “Even if I did use my Quirk at full power against someone I would cause immense amounts of pain so I really can’t use it much for combat. I had to teach myself how to fight so I stood a chance. I was lucky that the entrance exam was robots, I can melt those all damn day.” Aki stared at Satomi. She really is limited by her Quirk. It’s so strong, but so damaging as well. Aki had seen Satomi melt metal like it was butter, she couldn’t imagine being touched by that. Still, I think she’s pretty amazing. Class 1-A went through their morning classes which involved basic classes such as English and Math, they were boring to some but Aki had dedicated a lot of her school, they would eat delicious lunches in the cafeteria but once afternoon classes started, it was time for hero basic training. Aki sat in her desk which was right in front of Hana and behind Chika. “Today for your class you’ll have a special guest.” Aizawa said and motioned to the door which opened slowly as All Might stepped in. Aki had only met All Might once when she was a child, but he was very different now. He was small and frail, and yet somehow he radiated just as much energy as before. “Welcome to your hero basic training kids!” All Might announced, throwing his arms in the air. He was wearing his silver age costume, though it definitely seemed much bigger on him while he was like this. “I’ll be your teacher for today.” “Doesn’t really look like you can do much like this.” Aki heard a growl from Daichi. “Didn’t you retire?” Aki clenched her jaw. How rude, doesn’t Daichi know what All Might did for everyone? “I did, but I remain a teacher here at U.A. Plus, I’ll only be overseeing the training today. The hardwork falls onto you kids, because today you’ll be doing battle training!”Aki tensed. Battle training? Already? “But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good!” All Might pointed to the wall of the classroom as they extended, showing 20 cases. “These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms as well as the requests you sent in before school started.” Aki’s tension faded away as she realized she was getting her hero costume. Our costumes! I wonder how mine came out. Aki wondered, incredibly eager to see what they had given her. “Get yourselves dressed up and then meet me at training ground beta!” “Yes sir!” The class agreed and rushed to their cases. Aki’s case was 18, she grabbed it and rushed to the training room to see it. Aki quickly got dressed and instantly fell in love with her costume. It was a pale yellow dress with white accents, orange leggings and white boots. It was completed with a mask the same color as her dress. Once dressed and with her hair pulled back, Aki looked at herself in the mirror. I feel like a hero! Aki met up with her other classmates outside of training ground beta and was amazed at how amazing they all looked. Wow. They really did great jobs on all of our costumes! “Looking good, sunshine.” Hana called to Aki. Hana’s hero costume was simple, but made her look even cooler. She wore a black vest over a gray tanktop that showed her midriff. She had purple shorts and knee high black combat boots. In this outfit nearly all of Hana’s tattoos were visible. “You too, Hana.” Aki smiled wide, then she saw Satomi. Satomi’s costume was a deep red body suit, lined with orange accents that looked like lava. She wore a mask similar to Aki’s and walked with pure confidence. “Wow.” Aki said. “Satomi looks great!” All of Class 1-A met up with All Might who looked over the class with approval. “They say that clothes make the pros and you are all the proof! From this moment forward you are all heroes in training! You look so cool!”Aki felt warmth spread through her entire body. This is truly our beginning, isn’t it? Aki couldn’t stop smiling, she felt like a hero! “Now let’s get started newbies!” “Now that you are all ready, we’ll be doing combat training. A lot of villain battles take place outside, but many of your battles will also take place in doors. Home invasions, robberies or lairs. For this exercise you’ll be split into teams of two and two teams will face off in an indoor battle!” “How are teams going to be decided?” Miyako questioned. “I’ll explain in a moment, first you need to understand the situation. The villains have made their lair somewhere within this building. They have explosives rigged all over the city and the only way to shut them down is by pulling a switch before the time runs out. Heroes win by either capturing the villains or pulling the switch. Villains win if they can capture the heroes or defending the switch until the timer runs out.” Seems like a pretty typical scenario. Aki thought. “Time is limited and we’ll choose teams by drawing lots!” All Might held up a yellow box. “Let’s draw!” Ten teams were drawn and named from A to J. The teams, in order were Miku and Hiroto, Daichi and Miyako, Kenta and Kaoru, Aki and Hana, Saburo and Ayame, Kenshin and Naomi, Chika and Kimiko, Satomi and Ran, Arai and Saki and Mai and Takara. “The first teams to go will be…” All Might reached into two different boxes, one for villains and one for heroes, and pulled out two balls. “Team H and Team A! Team H will be the heroes!” That's Satomi and Ran versus Miku and Hiroto. Aki realized. “The heroes will have little time to prepare so I suggest you get started. The rest of us will observe.” “Good luck.” Aki wished to Satomi and she walked off with Ran. Aki didn’t know anything about Ran, including her Quirk. She seemed like a nice girl, with long purple hair and kind indigo eyes. Her hero costume was quite different though, her hair was pulled into tight pigtails and she almost looked a jester with a black and red costume complete with a tutu and a heart under one eye and a spade underneath the other. Maybe her Quirk has something to with trickery? Aki followed the rest of her classmates to the observation room where they could see all of the different floors through cameras. Miku and Hiroto were preparing while Satomi and Ran stood outside, talking about their plan. Aki didn’t know what Miku or Hiroto’s quirks were either. She assumed that Hiroto’s quirk had something to do with water since her costume was essentially a bathing suit. “Time to begin our indoor combat training! Team A and Team H, your training starts now!” They couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Aki watched eagerly, excited to see just how Satomi would fight. ---- “So our first mission is to find the switch.” Ran said while Satomi looked over the floorplan to the building, it was incredibly big and she wasn’t sure she would be able to memorize the whole thing. This whole mission is stacked against us, but I think we can still win. “Hey, what’s your Quirk? I didn’t see you use during Aizawa’s assessment.” “I make a clone of myself,” Ran explained. “When I do this, I go invisible for a split second. The clone doesn’t do much but run forward, and it gets destroyed pretty easily, but I doubt they know what it does.” “Do you know their Quirks?” Satomi questioned. Ran shook her head. “No clue, but I think it is safe to say that Hiroto does something with water.” “Probably.” “Time to begin our indoor combat training! Team A and Team H, your training starts now!” “Let’s go.” Satomi took the lead and she and Ran entered the building. “Stay quiet, we don’t know where they are.” She whispered and the two girls crept through the building. There was no sign that Hiroto or Miku were even inside the building, but Satomi kept her guard up. They reached the third floor when Satomi noticed something strange, she held her hand out to stop Ran and down the hallway ahead of her. There was a ball of water floating in the hallway, and a few more behind it. Upon closer inspection, Satomi noticed that there was something inside the bubble. They were dark and long, and they looked sharp. “Hey Ran,” Satomi whispered. “That looks like some sort of trap. Send your clone out.” Ran nodded and blinked away for a second as a copy of her ran straight forward. It looked just like her, but didn’t have any expressions. As soon as Ran got close to the bubble it exploded and the objects inside shot forward, piercing the clone which stopped running. “Hah!” Miku jumped out, clenching her fists and looking victorious. “We got you!” The clone didn’t move, instead it just blinked away leaving Miku looking incredibly confused. “Huh?” Now! She looked at Ran and gave her a motion that she would be running forward. Satomi charged forward, ready to fight Miku. Miku jumped back and let out a cry of alarm. “Not so fast!” Miku twisted and projectiles launched from her thick hair. Satomi put her arms in front of her face for protection, pain followed as the objects stuck into Satomi’s skin. She winced and examined what had hurt her. They looked like porcupine quills. S''o that’s her Quirk, she’s essentially a porcupine.'' Satomi grit her teeth and ran forward once more, they didn’t hurt that much, she could handle it. Satomi charged forward with her fists ready, ducking out of the way of Miku’s quills. Miku jumped up, grabbing a pipe on the ceiling and flipping to the other side of Satomi. She’s quick! Satomi whirled around on her feet just in time to block a kick from Miku. Satomi moved quickly and grabbed Miku’s ankle. She pulled Miku’s leg close to her and with her free hand, grabbed Miku’s wrist and flipped her whole body onto the ground. Miku grunted in pain and struggled in Satomi’s grip as she was pinned to the ground. “Ran! The capture tape!” Ran appeared from the other end of the hallway with the capture tape in her hand. “I could use some help here!” Miku shouted, assuming to Hiroto. Satomi noticed something strange as water began to form around her legs. “What the hell?” Satomi lost her balance slightly as she lost her grip on her feet and she let Miku go. Miku jumped up and pulled out her own capture tape. Satomi heated up her hands and plunged them into the water bubble around her legs, the intense heat caused the bubble to burst and evaporate away. Miku charged towards Ran who let out a squeak of alarm but didn’t move. Miku moved quickly and began wrapping the tape around Ran’s wrists. No! “Gotcha!” Miku exclaimed with pride, but then Ran vanished and Satomi remembered her teammate’s Quirk. Ran appeared just beside Hiroto and shoved her to the side, Hiroto hit the wall and Ran began using the capture tape. Satomi ran to her teammates’s side but Miku jumped in her way. Satomi pulled her arm back, rearing for a punch. Miku tried to dodge but wasn’t quite quick enough. Satomi landed a powerful punch in Miku’s arm and send her stumbling backwards. Satomi pulled out her own capture tape ready to capture Miku while she recovered. Miku let out a gasp of alarm and flipped onto her back, sounding out a flurry of quills. Several of them pierced Satomi’s skin and face, they hurt but she withstood the pain. However, she noticed that many of them had pierced through the tape, she wouldn’t be able to capture with it. Dammit. Satomi grit her teeth and threw the tape to the side. I’ll have to come up with something else! Satomi spotted Ran running into the room behind them. That’s where the switch is I bet. Satomi thought and began following her teammate. Sure enough, the switch was located on the farthest wall. “Not so fast!” Miku fired out a barrage of quills at Ran, just as she was about to pull the switch, they pierced Ran’s body but she vanished again. “Dammit! Not again!” Miku swore and faced Satomi, but Hiroto was running in on Ran, capture tape ready. Satomi clenched her fist as Hiroto closed in on Ran, she charged forward and began heating up her hands. I won’t make it hot enough to burn, just hot enough to hurt. Satomi grabbed Hiroto’s wrist and she let out a yelp of pain. Satomi pulled Hiroto closer by her wrist, twisting until she kicked Hiroto in the back, she crashed into Miku and the two girls fell to the ground. “You’re running out of time!” Miku taunted. “You can’t capture us without your tape!” “Bet!” Satomi shouted and looked up, the pipe above her was labeled water but she assumed it didn’t actually have anything in it. Heating up even more, Satomi grabbed the pipe and melt it in two places breaking it away from the rest of the pipe. She melded the pipe and ran forward, pulling the pipe around both Hiroto and Miku, restraining them together. “Hey!” Miku kicked her legs, unable to move as Satomi melted the pipe together. “Ran now!” Ran sprinted over to the switch and pulled it, an alarm sounded and the match ended. “The hero team wins!” Satomi sighed with relief as All Might announced their victory. “Return to the observation room and we’ll assess your performance.” “Can you let us go now?” Miku called from where she and Hiroto sat, still restrained. “Yeah, sorry.” Satomi chuckled and melted the pipe once again, pulling them apart. “Nice fighting skills, you’re pretty quick.” Satomi said as she helped Miku to her feet. “Thanks.” Miku grinned. “You too.” Together, the four students returned to get their evaluation. ---- “Wow.” Aki breathed out. Satomi is so amazing! Her fighting skills are incredible! She waited patiently for Satomi and the others to return, she had also learned the quirks Ran, Miku and Hiroto as well. Each of them were so unique and they knew how to use them with such skill. “Welcome back!” Takara greeted her classmates as they stepped into the observation room. Aki ran up to Satomi. “You were amazing!” Aki gushed. “You’re such a good fighter!” “Thanks.” Satomi blushed slightly. “Let’s discuss.” All Might. “The MVP for this round is without a doubt, Satomi.” Despite what he said, Satomi seemed shocked. “Can someone explain why I made this choice?” To no one’s surprise, it was Miyako who stepped forward. “Satomi took charge and led her team into the building with caution. When she saw their trap, she sent Ran’s clone in to trigger it instead of risking their own safety. When it came to the actual battle, Satomi was durable and quick to act even with how quick Miku was. She lost her ability to capture the villains, but improvised by using a pipe to restrain them. I also noticed that she checked before grabbing the pipe so she didn’t grab something dangerous like a gas pipeline.” “Exactly!” All Might praised. “Satomi here is a natural born leader, and though you all have room to grow, she is off to a great start as a hero in training.” Satomi clearly didn’t expect those words and looked shocked, but Aki had seen the whole battle and agreed with everything that Miyako said. Satomi is amazing. She couldn’t help but think. “Alright! Next fight will be…” All Might reached into the box and pulled out two balls. “Team D versus Team B!” Aki’s body froze slightly. I’m next? And I”m against...She looked at Daichi who had a dangerous look in his brown eyes. Aki swallowed nervously. This is it, my first real fight and it’s against Daichi and Miyako. Daichi’s quirk seems powerful… She clenched her fists and looked at Hana. I won’t let you down Hana, I promise.